The Beginning
by Graciekit99
Summary: Before Shiro goes off on the Kerberos mission Keith wanted to tell him something


**_Since Voltron is my current obsession and I've had some inspiration from fanart. I thought I would contribute to the fandom. I have a few different ships planned for Shiro so patience yields focus ^_^. Yes, I guess this has knowledge of season 7 but nothing past the comic con stuff._**

Keith always pent up his emotions and feeling. He felt better not sharing things or getting emotional close to people if he was being shuffled from foster family to foster family. Yet he met Shiro.

Shiro seemed to care for him and helped get him into the Galaxy Garrison when no one else would even dare. They fought over Keith's behaviour enough for Keith to ignore Shiro for weeks on end.

This only made Keith feel lonelier than ever. Even the rest of the teachers and supervisors notices the taken aback behaviour of him. While Iverson was happy with the discipline and stature that had formed in Keith, Adam was worried. He had a hunch it was to do with Shiro because only a fool wouldn't see the two hadn't talked or even made eye contact when they were in the same room.

Adam caught Shiro off guard back in their room. "What's going on between you and Keith? He hasn't once started a fight in class this week and even worked with Lance on a project without protesting."

Shiro shook his head and sat down on the couch. Adam joined him. "He's so frustrating. I say something and he does the opposite. When I confront him about it he says I wouldn't understand and would walk off."

"And you didn't follow?"

"No?"

Adam groaned and slumped onto the couch. "Well then, go talk to him and grab him if he walks off and asks him why you wouldn't understand. To be honest it could be bullying or worse. There is nothing on his background on the Garrison's database."

"That's because he's had a rough past in the care system. You know how the government are trying to hide the abuse that's going on."

"Well just go already. Be the hero Shiro."

"Don't be lame Batman." Shiro laughed before leaving a pouting Adam behind. Shiro went to the flight simulator first. Keith usually spent his downtime there but wasn't today. Shiro spent the rest of the day checking out the rest of Keith's hideouts within the Garrison's grounds. The last place was the roof and Keith wasn't there. Shiro banged on the railing on the roof and looked out towards the desert. The evening was clear and he could see miles into the distance. Surely enough he saw a trail of dust heading back towards the garrison.

"I swear if that's Keith." Shiro made his way down to the vehicle bay and waited for the person to drive in. The vehicle stopped in front of Shiro and Keith stepped out.

"What's your problem?" Keith frowned at Shiro.

"First off you didn't get clearance to go out. Second, you need to be accompanied, Cadet Kogane."

"Fuck off." Keith tried to walk off from Shiro but Shiro grabbed the younger guy's shoulder. "No Cadet, you are not walking off this time. I will not report you to Iverson if you just talk to me. Come, let's go somewhere with fewer ears and eyes."

Keith narrowed his eyes at his superior. "The only reason I'll come with you is that I will be expelled if I get in more trouble."

They went back to Keith's room. His roommate moved up ranks and it would be a year before any new recruits were taken. Shiro's room was out of bounds with a mother dove Adam who would eavesdrop on every conversation. Keith shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk.

"I guess the easiest question was what were you doing outside the complex?"

"I wanted to visit Dad. There were weeds starting to grow around his grave. I kind of wanted to talk about stuff in private" Keith looked down at his feet.

"Keith, I could have easily gotten clearance for that. Why didn't you ask me or even Adam?"

Keith scrunched his nose at the statement. "I didn't want to talk to you and I don't want Mr West knowing my business. Did he put you up to this?"

Yes and no. He's just worried about his students."

"You are close to him. Are you guys dating? If you are I've nothing against I just wonder. There are a few rumours around the rest of the cadets."

"Adam and I go back years. We were friends then tried dating each other and it didn't work out. We are just friends now I guess."

"You guess? So friends with benefits?"

"Seriously Keith, no. Back to you, is there anything that you want to talk to me about? You know I won't tell anyone."

"I like guys. And I know that it's not socially acceptable with the de-flux in population after the war."

"I don't care Keith. I'm almost surprised that you care for what society thinks at this stage. The Garrison certainly doesn't mind because if that was the case they would have lost their best pilots."

"You're not the best."

"I'm hurt." Shiro gasped at Keith. Keith smiled back but went back to frowning at his feet. "What is it now?"

"When it was announced that you'd be going on the Kerberos mission I knew that I wanted to tell the truth to you but I'm not sure what way you'll take this."

"Spit it out, Keith. You could kill a man and I probably wouldn't be phased out."

"I like you, Shiro."

Shiro was surprised, to say the least, but Keith looked hurt to admit it. He just didn't know how not to hurt him because it was one thing to be gay in the garrison but it was another thing when it was between a student and teacher especially with their history.

"Keith, I'm sorry but," Keith put his hand over Shiro's mouth to shut him up.

"Leave it. Just leave it unsaid and forgotten. It's not important but I just wanted you to know I care deeply for you and I have this gut feeling that I may never see you again with the mission. Please, go." Keith dropped his hand and turned away from Shiro.

Shiro slowly left the room thinking of Keith's words. If only Keith was older or he was younger and not sick. Maybe in a different life, they could be together. Keith was right about Kerberos mission but it wouldn't have been the first time Keith's six sense of disaster was right.

He spent those two years in Galra captivity thinking of Earth and somehow he had sworn he saw Keith up there when he was being transferred by the druids. He thought it was only his mind playing tricks on him. Keith wasn't a six-foot-tall female officer for the Galra and yet the few seconds that she walked by him it reminded him of Keith.

Somehow he made an escape and made his way back to Earth. The Garrison certainly didn't take his arrival good but when he woke again he looked up at violet eyes.

"Keith?" Shiro tried to sit up but Keith pushed him back down.

"Rest a bit more. It's still dark out and the others are still sleeping." He gestured to the other teens sleeping in a pile on the floor. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Keith pulled away but Shiro grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him down on top of him. Keith was inches away from Shiro's face. "Two years and you still walk away from me. You've grown Keith. Never thought I would have missed you as much as I did. You aren't going anyway soon" Shiro smiled up at Keith and kissed him.

Keith was dumbstruck for a moment. "Wait what are you doing?" He was confused, to say the least.

"Kissing you. I've had enough time to think about what you said last time we met. I never wanted that to be our last meeting."

Keith blushed and groaned as he buried his head into Shiro's chest. "I was an idiot then. I put that on my list of regrets."

"What else do you regret then?" Shiro smirked playing with Keith's hair. Lance sat up from the pile, looking at the two of them but nearer of them noticed.

"He stabbed Iverson in the eye with his knife when the news of Kerberos broke. Also, I can't believe that you two weren't already a thing. I'm going to lose so many bets." Lance grumbled at them.

"What the actual hell Keith! What were you thinking?" Shiro pushed Keith off him and sat up. "Is he okay?"

"Will everyone just shut up and sleep before I make you regret the day you were born." Pidge's head popped up and glared at the others. The three others nodded and lay back down.

"Just let me hold you tight until morning," Shiro whispered into Keith's ear.

"Um, okay." Keith rested his head back on Shiro's chest as Shiro wrapped his arms around the younger guy. Keith fell asleep to the rhythm of Shiro's breathing hoping that when he woke up in the morning that everything in the last few hours wasn't a dream.


End file.
